Le Chant de l'Augurey
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: La science aura toujours le dessus sur les superstitions, Gulliver Pokeby compte bien y veiller !


**Note d'auteur** **: Cet OS répond au Défi Paillettes Monologue du grand défi "A Vos Claviers 2014" organisé sur HPF, dont les contraintes étaient les suivantes :**

• Vous devez écrire un texte entre 500 et 2000 mots.

• Votre personnage part dans un **monologue**.

• Son monologue doit faire **au moins 500 mots ET la moitié du texte**. C'est à dire, votre monologue peut faire 500 mots si votre texte fait entre 500 et 1000 mots. Si votre texte fait 1200 mots, votre monologue devra faire au moins 600 mots.

 **Mon monologue fait 751 mots, contre 321 pour la narration^^**

 **La forêt de Killarney se trouve en Irlande et mon texte se déroule vers 1815.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Muni de son calepin et d'une plume enchantée, Gulliver Pokeby crapahutait dans la forêt de Killarney depuis deux bonnes heures, à la recherche d'un spécimen d'oiseau magique encore inconnu. Il avait déjà fait de nombreuses découvertes, il était particulièrement fier d'avoir débusqué un Valpurin à bec recourbé dans la forêt de Sherwood en 1790, c'était de loin sa plus belle trouvaille.

— Allons, montrez-vous, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Pourquoi faut-il toujours aller vous chercher, que ne pouvez-vous pas vous dévoiler à mes yeux ? Je ne veux pas vous attraper, juste vous dessiner, et vous étudier… C'est important pour l'avancement de la science, vous savez, plus nous en savons sur vous, moins vous risquez d'être capturés par des incompétents qui voudraient vous exhiber lors d'une exposition. Imaginez seulement qu'un Moldu tombe sur un vivet doré, le Ministère aurait bien du travail pour lui faire oublier sa découverte, il ne s'agirait pas que le Secret Magique soit rompu. Et…

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'en levant le nez, son regard se posa sur un étrange oiseau.

— Un plumage vert foncé aux reflets noirs, une allure de petit vautour, un bec crochu et puissant, récita-t-il à voix basse. Tiens tiens, un Augurey… Ce n'est guère fréquent d'en voir, d'ordinaire tu restes dans ton nid et n'en sors que pour les grandes occasions ! On dit que lorsque tu chantes, la mort n'est jamais loin. Tu portes bien ton nom, oiseau de mauvais augure. Cependant, navré pour toi, je suis en parfaite santé et j'ai ma baguette à portée de main, rien ne peut m'arriver dans cette forêt. Mais reste tranquille, que je puisse te dessiner…

Gulliver posa un genou en terre, son carnet sur l'autre et d'une main habile fit courir la plume sur le parchemin, reproduisant l'oiseau rachitique à la perfection. D'un coup de baguette, il modifiait la couleur de l'encre que sa plume produisait et ornait son dessin de teintes plus vraies que nature. Il ajoutait les dernières finitions quand une longue plainte résonna dans la forêt, se répercutant sur les troncs et les feuilles, comme une centaine d'échos à ce cri.

— Comment cela ? s'exclama Gulliver en se relevant d'un bond. Crois-tu que tu m'effraies ? Je ne suis pas superstitieux, ce n'est pas avec une chansonnette que tu parviendras à me faire fuir comme si j'avais le Sinistros aux trousses ! Oh, tu me regardes maintenant ! Ce n'est pas utile de prendre ces grands yeux tristes, on croirait que tu as agi à contrecœur, mais je sais ce qu'il en est ! Tu n'es pas le premier oiseau à t'amuser des mauvais tours que tu joues aux respectables sorciers comme moi, créature de malheur ! Je suis un magizoologiste, j'en ai vu de bien plus féroces que toi, il en faut davantage pour m'effrayer !

L'Augurey poussa une nouvelle plainte, déployant ses petites ailes et tendant un cou déplumé. Son gros bec s'entrouvrait à peine, comme un enfant qui geint la bouche mi-close. Gulliver entendit au loin le grondement du tonnerre.

— Comme si l'atmosphère n'était pas suffisamment sinistre comme cela, maugréa-t-il. Et ma lavallière va être détrempée, c'est de la soie de Lyon ! Oh bien sûr, d'un coup de baguette je pourrai la nettoyer, mais ce n'est pas la question, et puis comme il y a fort à parier que je vais mourir très prochainement, est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ? Je vais sans doute me faire foudroyer, vu l'orage qui se prépare, ou bien glisser sur une pierre mouillée et me briser le cou…

Gulliver fronça les sourcils en observant l'Augurey.

— Pourquoi bats-tu des ailes ainsi ? On croirait que tu es heureux de voir arriver l'orage et la pluie… Tu continues à chanter. Comme c'est étrange que ton chant soit si triste alors que tu sembles si joyeux… On croirait un oisillon sur le point de prendre son envol, c'est si surprenant… Je n'avais jamais vu que des Augureys mélancoliques, presque apathiques, mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois un chanter avec tant de gaieté. Qu'est-ce qui te met tant en joie ? La mort que tu annonces ?

Mais l'oiseau se dressait maintenant bien haut sur ses petites pattes, agitant ses ailes comme un cygne qui s'ébat. Les premières gouttes de pluie vinrent carillonner dans les arbres, sur les pierres et les feuilles et l'Augurey se tut alors. Il regarda Gulliver, l'air toujours aussi abattu, mais ses battements d'aile frénétiques trahissaient son enjouement. Et alors que l'averse se faisait de plus en plus drue, il s'envola. Gulliver le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que son plumage se confonde tant avec le feuillage des chênes qu'il disparut.

— C'est étrange… _Impervius_ , souffla Gulliver en enchantant son calepin afin que la pluie ne l'abîme pas. Voilà qu'il s'arrête de chanter dès que la pluie tombe. Et je ne suis toujours pas mort, de surcroît. Oh, je sais bien que ce ne sont que des contes de bonne femme, mais toute légende a un fond de vrai… C'est comme tout, dès l'instant que quelque chose a une funeste réputation, les gens qui y sont confrontés sont tellement persuadés que le mauvais sort est sur eux qu'une catastrophe finit toujours par arriver. Mais ce chant a forcément une signification, aucun animal n'émet de son sans raison. Je n'ai vu aucune femelle le rejoindre, il n'était pas blessé…

Gulliver se cura l'oreille avec sa plume, perplexe. Puis soudain, tout s'éclaira dans son esprit.

— Il a cessé de chanter dès que la pluie a commencé à tomber ! Le chant de l'Augurey n'annonce pas la mort… mais l'arrivée de la pluie ! C'est évident, tout concorde ! Si les gens l'ont autant assimilé à un mauvais présage, c'est qu'aussitôt après l'avoir entendu, le ciel se couvre et la pluie tombe ! Et les orages font bien des victimes, tout comme la pluie qui peut rendre malade… Alors c'est donc ça, cet oiseau n'est absolument pas de mauvais augure, mais pourrait au contraire se révéler bien utile pour les semailles !

Gulliver rangea son calepin dans sa veste, rajusta sa lavallière détrempée et s'empressa de rebrousser chemin, le pas vif et allègre.

— Encore une belle découverte, Gulliver Pokeby, dit-il joyeusement. Je vais maintenant devoir démontrer pour quelle raison je ne suis pas mort le jour où l'Augurey a chanté ! Tiens, ça ferait un bon titre de livre, ça… Eh bien je l'écrirai ! La science ne doit jamais cesser de progresser, et j'y veillerai.

* * *

 **Note de fin** **: Et en effet, le titre _Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort le jour où l'Augurey a chanté_ est bien celui d'un ouvrage de Gulliver Pokeby dans l'univers d'HP ;) J'espère que ce texte vous a plu, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en tout cas, et merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
